Football fever
by okiyama
Summary: World Cup was long over...but the fever still lingers...


Oki: I'm not sure to use Football or Soccer...

Yama: But we will just use Football.

Oki: Yeah, so pardon us. *bows deeply* ouch my back hurts...

Yama: We don't own the World Cup and KHR.

Oki: Please give us some reviews to tell us if this is okay.

Yama: Thanks! :D

_oooo_ooooooooooooooo_o_o_ooo_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_o_o_oooo_oo_

"Out, it's Orange's ball!" Reborn blew his whistle as Tsuna picked up the ball he just snatched from Squalo. The brown-eyed boy and his guardians were playing against the Varia in a football game, somewhere in Namimori.

_'Why had it resulted in this?' _Tsuna thought as he shook his head helplessly.

Ding dong!

It all started when his doorbell rang.

Tsuna opened his door, shocked to find his guardians and the Varia standing in front of him, scowling. It was really unusual…that it scared him.

"Hello, Tsuna!"

"Tenth, I'm sorry to bother you!"

"Lambo wants some candy!"

"Boss…"

"…"

"Extreme!"

"Ushishishi…"

"VOI, can we go in now?"

"Trash, how long are we going to stand here?"

"I not paid to come here…"

"…"

_What are they all doing here?_

"They are staying overnight to watch the World Cup, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn suddenly came out of nowhere and made his way into the living room, Tsuna following him with his jaw hanging open, still very confused.

The Vongola boss could not shake the feeling that something was going to happen…

_What on earth is Reborn planning?_

…

Well, it had resulted in Lambo crying to play a football match and Ryohei shouting his agreement. Hence, the football game, with Tsuna and his guardians in team Orange and the Varia in…Varia.

A football match was fine, but why had it turned into a violent game! It had been a peaceful game at first until Gokudera started quarrelling with Levi and Hibari wanting to bite people to death.

Since then, the Varia began shooting high speed balls towards Tsuna's team's goal.

To make things worse, Reborn had forced Tsuna to be the goalkeeper for his team! Seriously, what kind of home tutor wanted his students to wear cotton mittens instead of proper gloves to goal keep?

_What's the use of cotton mittens when I can't even catch?_

Tsuna tried to clear his head by shaking his head a few times. He threw the ball with all his strength and watched as the ball soared over the heads of the other mafiaso.

_'I really want to stop this game and go home…'_

Tsuna narrowly dodged another flying ball which shot right into the goal. He had to focus or be killed within second!

"Reborn, I want to quit!" the brown-haired boy surrendered.

The said hit man just smirked and aimed his Leon-gun at the Vongola heir, who gulped nervously.

"You are pathetic, Dame-Tsuna. Request rejected."

The infant then pulled the trigger. "Let's make it more interesting."

The sentence ended when Gokudera suddenly cried out.

"Tenth, there's a ball coming, be careful!" the bomb man tried to stop the soccer ball from hitting Tsuna, but in vain.

Surprisingly, Tsuna, Dame-Tsuna, caught the ball easily and watched calmly as the poor ball melted in his hands, due to the high flame pressure from his X-gloves.

"What a waste, it was such a good ball…" _Reborn you have to pay me back._

_..._

Oops.

Everyone, including the intimidating Varia, was silent. The Hyper-Dying-Will Tsuna looked pissed as he stared at the molten liquid (former solid ball) in his gloved hands.

"Reborn," Everyone visibly stiffened. They could sense a dangerous and power aura coming from Tsuna. Reborn, professional hit man or not, was in trouble.

"What's the meaning of this? I thought it was just a friendly game?"

The baby just snickered and placed another ball into Gokudera's hands.

"Change of players, Gokudera, you be the goalkeeper. Tsuna, you take Gokudera's place." He ignored Tsuna's complaint.

Peep!

Reborn blew the whistle and the second round of game began. _This is going to be fascinating…_

"Systemia C.I.A.!" Gokudera opened his box nd shields surrounded him, blocking the goal completely. However, his efforts were in vain (again).

The Varia, Mukuro (when did he appear?) and Hibari, being strong predators, sensed sudden overwhelming power from Tsuna and decided to change their target to the tuna, not bothering about goals at all.

Xanxus shot a power ball at Tsuna, who sidestepped the ball and kicked it into the Varia's goal.

Reborn blew his whistle again. "Orange team score! Current score is 1-1!"

_Maybe I should let them become more competitive._

"The winning team gets to draw on the faces of the losing team." The home tutor announced.

Instantly, the murderous intent on the field increased rapidly, Tsuna excluded. He just stared calmly at the others. It was very obvious that no one wanted their faces drawn on. Now, they had to fight for their pride.

"I hate to work with you, herbivore, but I'm afraid we had to this time." Hibari grumbled. No way would he let someone draw on his face.

"Kufufufu, I totally agree…" Mukuro grinned before disappearing.

"Ushishishi, what makes you think that you can win?"

"I'm willing to do this without payment. The pictures of the drawn faces would sell…"

Tsuna frowned slightly when he saw the players grinning creepy at each other, obviously plotting something. He really wanted this ridiculous game to end and go home to eat his sushi.

The Tenth turned meaningfully to his home tutor, who was sitting at the sidelines drinking coffee. Reborn purposefully avoided Tsuna's eyes and called out, "Begin!"

_Reborn…you!_

_Why should I stop an entertaining match?_

The HDW Tsuna was really tempted to beat everyone unconscious, but judging from Reborn's threatening look, the brown-haired teenager could not do anything but go along with the _flow_.

_I don't want to be shot to death by Reborn afterwards…_

Tsuna slapped his hand on his face as the other mafiaso on the field charged towards the ball and each other. A normal game had transformed into a battle field.

_Football fever…is very dangerous…_

That was what Tsuna had concluded before he started ducking the ball and attacks from the Vongola guardians and the Varia.

oo_ooooooooooo_oo_ooooo_o_o_

Yama: Thanks for reading!

Oki: Don't forget...*waves pencil in the air*

Yama: ...I will miss the World Cup...

Oki:...


End file.
